


Watch Your Mouth

by GayFrankensteinsMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFrankensteinsMonster/pseuds/GayFrankensteinsMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut has a filthy, filthy mouth. Grif and Simmons find out the extent of it the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have much to say about this besides the fact that i, agendergrif.tumblr.com, and my shared ao3 partnerfriend, nebulousbeastie.tumblr.com, are filthy sinners and love writing disgusting disgusting porn  
> this is mostly practice since we're. pretty bad at writing smut that other people read sO FEEDBACK IS HEAVILY ENCOURAGED...  
> yes that's all i have to say here

You're not really sure what you've gotten yourself into, here. Sure, you figured talking was a pretty integral part of a proposed threesome, so it's not like you hadn't expected some form of smutty talk.

You just hadn't realized how utterly _obscene_ Donut could get when he felt like it. How had this even happened? Simmons had made the passing joke about Donut being completely unaware of the effect his words really had on people, yes, so maybe this was Simmons' fault? You're going to blame Simmons. Although, you both had accepted Donut's offer to, as he said, "prove you wrong".

So everyone is equally at fault for Simmons leaning back into Donut's arms, fingers twisting and thrusting in his cunt while Donut praises him and digs polished nails into his sides. It's almost uncanny. The same chipper voice that sang showtunes in the shower and delivered innuendo with a straight face was now pouring some kind of depraved filth into Simmons' ear. And here you were, on your knees with hot cheeks and a _very uncomfortable_ bulge straining your boxers.

"You're so good for me, Simmons. Keep going. Not too fast, not til I tell you. You're not allowed to finish yet, we haven't done anything for Grif and look at him on his knees drinking in the sight of you spread out for him. Maybe you should show yourself off a little more?" Donut is grinning while he talks. This is unfair. This is so completely and utterly unfair! You can see Donut inching a hand further up Simmons' shirt, the other still hovering over his hip and scratching red lines into his skin. You can see Simmons go red up to the tips of his ears, lip caught between his teeth as he curls his fingers deeper inside himself and shudders once. You can see the shine of lube on his fingers and smeared on his thighs, the uneven rise and fall of his stomach as he tries to breathe and can't without whining.

You can see a _lot_ , and none of it is really helping the whole uncomfortable-erection situation you've got going on. It takes you a moment of consideration, but you do reach out and hover your hands over Simmons' thighs, leaning in slightly and still watching his face and hands and chest and holy shit hold up Donut is not happy with that.

"Griiiiif! Shame on you! Here I thought you were going to follow orders. I should've known!" He shakes his head to show his disapproval, catching Simmons' wrist and earning an aggravated whine from the other man.

"Donut, what the fuck, I thought you were gonna let me finish!"

"See, I was, but Grif just had to-"

"Look, no I thought it was okay- you didn't tell me, please, I. I really didn't want him to stop- it's hard to sit here and just watch without being able to do anything, Donut please- let. Let me touch him, or myself at least, or you, for fucks sake let me do _something_ to help him get off." You're more than happy to beg at this point, hands now settled on the flimsy bunk you've all managed to wedge yourself in. Donut rests his chin on Simmons' shoulder, humming to himself as he thinks over what you said. Even if he technically is in charge of this scene, you've, well. Historically you've not been good at obeying anyone in an authoritative position.

He does relent though, shifting to prop Simmons' legs open further and hike his shirt up. The cyborg elbows him, letting out a very undignified squawk as he's moved.

"Alright, alright. But you don't get to do whatever you want. I think Simmons would probably like it best if you put your mouth to good use. He seems like he's the type to get cute and squirmy and noisy if you do it just right. Maybe you should use your hands, too, I want to see you eat him out and keep him right on the edge of cumming so his legs are shaking and he's begging you to let him finish. I bet you'd like that too, huh? Oh, but don't you worry! I'll be giving you a helping hand for this."

Donut sits up properly, giving Simmons a peck on the cheek before making his way to settle behind you. His arms are around your waist, one leg pressed between your thighs. And now it's your turn to receive the full Franklin D. Donut treatment, lips brushing against your ear as he talks.

"Go ahead. You wanted to touch him so badly. Let me see you touch him. Get down there and eat him out, fuck him with your tongue and make him beg for more. I've got you in the palm of my hand-" He punctuates this with a dark and way too seductive laugh as well as with grinding the heel of his hand on your dick- "and you're going to be just fine."

You have to admit, he's _really_ good with words. Simmons has given up, you can tell, fingers laced through your hair as he presses kisses over your cheeks. Jesus, you need Donut to give you some pointers- you could definitely stand to see Simmons needy like this more often. You nudge your forehead against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before trailing downwards and tugging his legs out from under him. He tugs your hair, glaring down at you, though that look is almost immediately replaced with squinted eyes and parted lips as you nuzzle between his legs and press your lips to the slick and swollen labia. God. Donut has a way with words and it is not fair. You test things out, flicking your tongue along the slit of your boyfriends vulva, nibbling as much as you dare, and that seems to get quite the response. You keep your eyes on Simmons' face, watching him tip his head back and listening to him whine when you tease his hole with your fingers. He bucks his hips when you take too long to pay attention to his clit, tugging your head up with a short jerk of your hair. _God_ but he's hot like this.

Donut's gone mostly quiet, still palming you through your boxers. His breath is hot against your back and you can feel him squirm and press his hips against your leg, grinding against you. At least he's not completely immune to all this. You press your hips back against him, offering up a bit of _anything_ for him to get himself off on. And he seems grateful, the hand between your legs stuffing itself into your boxers and tugging and pulling and stroking and holy _shit_ he needs to ease up if he doesn't want you shooting off in your pants like a fumbling teenager. It looks like he's collected himself again because he slows down to a steady pace again, and you can hear the sheepish, mischievous grin in his voice.

"Good boys. Simmons you are just too sweet like this, spread out and whining. I haven't heard begging yet, I bet that would really get Grif worked up. He's so hard right now and I hardly even needed to touch him to get him like this, I think he wants you bad. Maybe I could let him take you, pinned down under him, or ooh! Maybe you could get between us, and we can both hear you pleading and whining and squirming around..."

Simmons shudders at the praise and mental imagery, tensing up under you. He's close to climaxing, his legs twitching and chest heaving as you work him over with your mouth. Donut squeezes _hard_ around the base of your erection, still rutting against your leg. His voice is just barely strained when he talks again.

"I could always make you finish just like this, not even fuck you, or let you fuck me or Simmons. You'd just have to watch me help him cum, wouldn't you? I wonder how much you'd like seeing him like that. I bet he'd still cry out for you, Grif. Dyou want him to look at you when he comes? Use your fingers. Feel him tense up around you? Dyou wish you could fuck him senseless yet?" Donut is only teasing you now. It’s working, but. Still. He’s still stroking you, and you actually have to pull your mouth away from Simmons to properly swear at him.

“For fuck’s _sake_ , Donut!” You can hear him laugh and then his other hand darts down below the band of your briefs, stroking over your shaft, and that of all things proves to be too much for you. You press your face against your boyfriends thigh, shuddering as you finish with a moan. Well. Thats. Embarrassing. Donut almost sounds like he doesn’t know what to do with this now, snorting and leaning back slightly.

“Oh, you. Wow, Grif! I guess I didn’t really expect you to finish so quickly.”

Simmons interjects, nudging your face with his leg.

“Yeah, because his stamina is so great in other areas. Who would’ve thought.” You narrow your eyes up at him and lean forward to sink your teeth into the inside of his thigh, getting a loud yelp from him. And he’s back to pulling your hair, knee knocking against your shoulder.

“Fine, point taken! Would someone just be kind enough to help me out here or do I have to do it myself like usual?" Oh. He sounds frustrated. And you're feeling a little guilty. You mumble something akin to an apology and shift, curling an arm up under his legs and tugging him forward again. And with that your mouth is busy again, tongue pressed flat against his clit before rolling around it, curled and flicking to suck at the little nub. You slide three fingers into him, scissoring and curling them up, twisting them around inside of him and you're doing a good job, you can tell, he's bucking against you and making those sharp little moans the way he does when he's about to come. Without warning, he’s gone, clenching down on your fingers and digging his nails into your scalp. His voice is strained and getting hoarse, and Jesus, even if you pissed him off, he still sounds really fucking amazing when he’s whining your name. You shift and kiss his stomach, resting your forehead there as you catch your breath. Donut is still behind you, though you’re not really sure what he’s doing now. He’s not humping your leg anymore, and he’s not jerking you off, so you guess he’s probably occupied elsewhere.

Something hot and wet drips onto your thighs and Donut moans. Ah. So that’s what he was doing.

“That’s no fair! I thought I was in charge here. I had everything planned out too, and you just went off and did your own thing!” And he’s back to his normal whiny yet cheerful self. You laugh, holy hell when did you get so out of breath, and wriggle your way out of your underwear finally. No sense trying to keep those on.

“Look, I’m down for round two. Give me a couple minutes. Occupy yourself with Simmons over here.”

That seems to make both of them happy. Donut scoots back over to Simmons and lets his hands wander again while you try to clean yourself up a little. It is going to be a long night.


End file.
